The Day I Met The Avengers
by mudpie102
Summary: Ok, ok ok ok ok. It was today. The one day that I was actually looking forward to school. The one day where i would have a chance to meet... THE AVENGERS


Ok, ok ok ok ok. It was today. The one day that I was actually looking forward to school. The one day where i would have a chance to meet the avengers.

Alright, let me explain. I'm good at school work. Top set in all my classes apart from P.E. And i also happen to go to a good school. That means there's often lots of 'golden opportunities' and 'gifted and talented day'. Not that they're very exciting, they're often like who can build the best glider or who can the best score i this maths test. Not that i'm complaining too much, hey, its a day off of lessons. But this time, this time the avengers are coming to our school and i'm on the list.

I need to calm down. They probably won't even talk to me. Not many people do,I seem to blend into the shadows quite well. I pretty much have no friends, but I don't really mind too much. I'm an introvert anyway. But still, they're my heroes. Just seeing them in the flesh will be the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life.

Today, is the one day I would happen to care if I got run over on my commute to school. Which will probably happen if I don't calm soon. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

As usual i was greeted by the school gates by a group of popular boys calling me emo. A name they had started to take a liking to calling me after i dip-dyed my hair purple. I don't even have an 'emo fringe' or anything, they're so stupid. But i don't care, I'm on top of the world to do. I practically bounce in through the school doors and make my way over to my tutor. Like Normal, I sit outside by myself doodling in my planner until the bell rings and we're let inside the classroom. It seem like forever but soon the bells rung again and instead of heading to ormale lessons i head over to the hall where i know the event is taking place today. My heart is beating so fast in my chest and i feel almost faint. I can't appear in frontofmy heroeslike that so i stip ff and tale a quick break in the toilets to tidy myself up. i must have taken much longer than i expected though because by the time i got to the hall the talk had already begun. i was half- thinking of running away and claiming i got ill but i pulled myself together. This was the best day ever, I would not miss it.

The doors swung open before me and made a tremendously loud bash when they shut. To my horror, everyone turned around to stare at my face, which I'm sue by now was bright red. I was on the verge of tears and felt my knees shaking below. A teacher came over and asked to speak to me outside. I was in trouble now, I didn't want to miss the day. Oh god. I was fucked.

"What do you think you are doing young lady? We have America's heroes in that room and you think you can just barge in like you own the place,"

crapcrapcrapcrapcrap

"I don't care how intelligent your teachers think you are, if you can't behave i refuse to have you being treated like this. Do you understand?"

Just at that moment fucking Tony Stark came swaggering in through the gym doors. "Do we have a problem here? Because we're just about to start and I don't want this young lady to miss anything."

I was, I was, I don't even know. But i couldn't keep my eyes off him. And no, not just because of his good looks but because here before me was one of the best brains the world had ever seen. A man full of courage, bravery, honour and intellect.

"No, no of course not Mr Stark" my teacher stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Good,"

We all went back into the hall.

"Now, I'd like you all to get into pairs,"

No, you have got to be fucking kidding me. The worst words ever to be uttered to me, the words i dread hearing in every lesson. The shame when you go up to a teacher to tell them you don't have a partner. The look they give you when you gave to tell them that no, you don't have any friends in this class, and no, you don't want to join a group of three because like you just said YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS IN THIS CLASS.

So, I just stood there. At the side of the room. By myself. Looking awkward, which seem to be one of my best talents.

Then, to my complete amazement. Captain America sidled up to me and said "Hey, do you want to be my partner?,"

I just… "FUCK YES I LOVE YOU" and then i licked his face.

That's the story of how i met the avengers and consequently got expelled from my school.

THE END


End file.
